


The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men

by KriKee



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Romance, communication is important, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriKee/pseuds/KriKee
Summary: The Sannin are busy preparing for a special day with their partner, Aina. They're so distracted they don't look as closely as they should have.





	The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteLadyDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLadyDragon/gifts).



> For Arianna. Found at super-kame-love.tumblr.com 
> 
> Sorry it's so late; work's been murdering me. I hope this fits what you wanted.
> 
> Her prompt:  
> I'm in the mood for something obscenely self-indulgent. I would like a piece featuring an AU where Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Aina (my OC and roleplay muse) are in a quad--a polyamorous relationship where all parties are romantically involved with each other. I'm thinking a slice of life. Something fluffy, with a dash of light angst. Smut is not required, but would be wonderful! It could be implied. As far as basic plot goes, I was thinking Aina is gung-ho about celebrating their anniversary, but the other three are distracted by other things. Something like that.

Jiraiya unlocks the door and the faint, treasured sound of Orochimaru singing an old, melancholy ballad greets him before it’s abruptly cut off. “Don’t let the heat out and come in!” his partner calls. Jiraiya laughs, shoulders his bags and steps into the genkan, kicking off his shoes.

“Orochimaru, I got everything we needed.” He enters the kitchen and pulls his lover into a hug. He kisses the slender man’s forehead. “Aina’ll love the surprise.” 

The snake summoner gives a raspy chuckle and elbows Jiraiya softly in the stomach. “If everything goes as planned and Tsunade hasn’t gotten distracted at the mah jong tables again.” 

“She won’t. Aina gives her those sad puppy eyes with the pouting lip and it’s been working a bit.” Jiraiya replies. He steps back and rubs the back of Orochimaru’s neck with his thumb, “Plus I had a word with every gambling place in Konoha to cut hime off after losing a thousand ryo.”

Orochimaru lifts an eyebrow and leans his weight into Jiraiya’s bulk, “You honestly think it’ll work?”

“The reminder will get her back on track.” He shrugs, “And if it doesn’t, then we’ll just have to give her a punishment.” His grin is wide, lecherous and hints at their shared darker desires.

“And we all love to hate being punished.” Orochimaru says with a half smirk. “So it’s a beneficial thing that I set a summons on her, just in case.”

“Orochimaru!”

“What?” he shrugs, “As if you two haven’t done the same for me when I work in my labs or do research.”

“Because you forget things like eating and sleeping!”

“And Tsunade forgets the time and worth of money when she gambles.” he counters. 

Jiraiya sighs and drops his chin on Orochimaru’s head. “You’re right.” he agrees. “How’s the cooking been going?”

“Adequately. The taste is too much for me, but Aina should enjoy the meal. You and Tsunade will like it as well.” He flicks his hands through a simple genjustsu and the smells of cooking and baking abruptly disappear, replaced by a clean, empty scent. “Your planned surprise is on track.”

He grins and pushes the bag of gifts into Orochimaru’s arms. “And that’s why you went out of your way to order plants from the Yamanaka’s for her.”

Orochimaru sets the bag on the table and pulls out delicate pots of frail seedlings. “They’re beneficial for my own research.” Jiraiya nods seriously, but can’t quite contain his smile. Orochimaru forms a clone which takes all the seedlings out of the room and somewhere hidden.  
“Aina will return soon.” he says.

Jiraiya looks at the clock, “We’re nearly ready for tomorrow, so it won’t give us a lot of time to set everything up.” He affects Aina’s soft drawl, “and give her the gifts she rightly deserves for putting up with the three of us.”

Orochimaru rolls his eyes, “I don’t see why we should even celebrate this at all.”

“Because she’s expecting it,” Jiraiya explains for the sixth time, “And the first anniversary is usually considered one of the big landmarks. You’ve seen her pointing out the date often enough.” 

“Is that what that was about?” 

Jiraiya shakes his head and grabs a snack form the fridge. “And that’s why hime and I balance you out.” 

Orochimaru pulls tasuki sash off and his yukata sleeves tumble down, concealing his parchment pale skin and the inky seals spiralling up and down his forearms. “Yes, you remind me of the annoying things, and I keep you three grounded and not lost in the oceans of sentimentality.”

The door slams open and two thuds hit the wall of the genkan. Aina bounds down the corridor, his bushy hair trailing behind her like a fireball’s hair. “Hey, you two!” She grabs Orochimaru and tugs him over to Jiraiya so she can hug the two of them to her ample softness. “I’ve missed you both, so I hurried the work up so I could come home early.” Jiraiya pulls her into a kiss for a few moments, then lets her down.

“Welcome home,” Orochimaru says. He tucks her hair behind her ear with a barely perceptible smile, “I take it you had fun?”

Aina launches into a detailed explanation of her work with animals and the two nod along, half listening, half planning out the dinner for tomorrow. “But tomorrow’s going to be even better!”

“Why’s that?” Jiraiya asks.

Aina turns wounded eyes on him. “You don’t know?”

“He wouldn’t ask if he knew.” Orochimaru says.

She shakes her head “I guess it’s nothing too important.” She grabs a drink and pads off to the living room, “I’ve got some drawing to do, but if you want to join me?”

“In a moment, Kame,” Jiraiya says. “Orochimaru and I were just finishing something up for a project.”

“Okay. Just don’t take too long.”

“Her work at the clinic is really impressing the Inuzuka and the rest of the staff. I heard they’re thinking of promoting her to being in charge of reptile care because her reading’s improved since she started.” Orochimaru says to his tall partner.

“That’s good; she’s been working too hard to be ignored.” 

About half an hour later the two join Aina on the sofa and Orochimaru automatically takes the middle seat and curls his legs up so he can take advantage of both his partners’ amazing warmth. They sit in a homey silence, each working on their own projects and relishing familiar company.

A few hours pass and Tsunade enters the room as silently as usual, a small scroll sticking out of her pocket. She kisses Aina’s cheek startling her out of her concentration. “Tsunade!” She hugs her hard. “Now we’re all back home together.” 

“I’ve just got to speak with Orochimaru about a project a second. It’s classified.” The two scientists and medics disappear down to their basement lab and Jiraiya turns to Aina, “They need to learn to stop bringing their work home with them.”

“Ah, but it’s so important. ‘sides, it’s not like I don’t mind making sure they remember to do things.”

“Neither do I, but it’s still a bit of a bother at times, isn’t it?”

“Well,” she drawls, “At the moment, yeah. But y’all are doing important things, so it can wait. Tomorrow’s going to be more important for us,, so we’ll talk then, maybe.”

“If you’re sure?”

She nods emphatically, but her eyes look a little duller than usual. Jiraiya doesn’t press.

***

Tsunade wakes the next morning to see Orochimaru and Aina twined about one another in their sleep. With their skin and hair so different, it makes so a dramatically lovely sight that never fails to please her when she wakes. She gives Aina a friendly pat on the curve of her bare arse and drags herself out of bed. There were things to be done, after all, and if she didn’t do them, no one would.  
She sets a couple of clones to cleaning up and gets a simple breakfast made up. Normally, Aina would do the cooking, but not today. The kitchen smells temptingly of miso soup and lightly fried tofu and fish when the other three show up. 

Aina’s eyebrows furrow, “I usually cook breakfast.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to wait for you to wake up.” Tsunade replies. “It’s a busy day today and I wanted you to sleep in a bit. You and Orochimaru look cute tangled together.”

Aina beams, but Orochimaru grouses “I don’t ever look cute.”

“You do,” Jiraiya slips into his chair, dishes out his feed and eats rapidly. I’ve got to get going, so this I perfect.” Not five minutes later he’s out of the house though the other three are taking their leisurely time.

Aina droops, her expressive eyes showing her every emotion. “Guess you two have to be off soon as well even though I took the day off?”

“Yes.” Orochimaru takes the last bit of rice and mixes it into his soup like a heathen. “The lab beckons.”

“I’m on shift.”

“So you didn’t remember?”

“What?” they both ask.

She waves her hand dismissively, “It’s nothing. I was just hoping we could do something special today.”

“Maybe later tonight.” Tsunade pacifies, but Aina’s smile fails to return.

The day passes for the Sannin in a whirlwind of work and before they know it they’re meeting back up at their home to prepare for the evening. Orochimaru tilts his head in concentration, “She’s in the bedroom. Possibly taking a nap or doing something else quiet.”

Silent as the elite shinobi they are, they pull out the food Orochimaru had spent the day making and setting under preservation seals from the scroll tucked behind the spice rack and lay everything out on the table. A sizeable amount of the table is covered with all their favourite foods, though the centrepiece is Aina’s own favourite. Orochimaru sets the small cake off to the side with a faint sneer; he’ll never understand how people can tolerate something so cloying.

They lay out one anothers’ small gifts on the counter and go to fetch Aina. They find her curled under their small mountain of blankets staring blankly into space with dried tear makrs on her face. “Aina?” Jiraiya asks.

Tsunade shakes her shoulder only to be roughly shrugged off. 

“Aina, what’s the matter.” Orochimaru asks.

Still no answer. “You look like you’ve been here all day,” Tsunade tries, “Come and eat. We bought something special for you.” Several more minutes of cajoling and appealing to her physical needs get Aina shambling to the kitchen where she stops dead still.

“Happy anniversary.” Jiraiya says.

“You remembered?” she whispers.

“Of course.” Orochimaru says blankly. “We’ve been preparing for quite some time. I spent most of yesterday cooking so Jiraiya and Tsunade could acquire the rest of the things.”   
She turns to look at that, a tremulous smile stretching across her plump cheeks and her eyes glimmering with tears. “I thought you’d forgotten!” She throws herself at them, pulling them into a hug that’s almost as strong as Tsunade’s and laughs through her tears.

“Y’all made me feel stupid for getting so excited, then you turn around and do all this!” 

Jiraiya wipes the tears from her face with tender hands, “You’re not stupid. We just felt like surprising you this once would be okay.”

“It is!” she exclaims, “But I really thought you’d forgotten, so maybe next time tell me, but just not what the surprise is.”

“Sure thing, Kame.” Tsunade says, “Now come eat and we’ll open our presents.

The evening is full of warmth, smiles, kisses and touching that becomes more and more intimate until they withdraw to the bedroom shedding clothing on the way. The night was only just beginning and there were more surprises in wait for all of them, especially for the Sannin.


End file.
